The Dragoness' Return
by I want a Cookie
Summary: Keldary is rejected to continue her page years. She disappears on her last day and reappears in Tortall seven years later... (Being Revised!)
1. Chapter One

Summary: Keldary is rejected to continue her page years. She disappears on her last day and returns to Tortall after seven years.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that appear in Tamora Pierce's books are her's except for my of the other characters that you do you do not recognize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dragoness' Return  
  
Chapter One  
  
Keladry's years of being a probationary page were coming to an end. She hoped that Lord Wyldon would overcome his hatred of female knights, and that he would let her stay so that she may be able to finish her knighthood. It has been five years since the last lady knight appeared. Sir Alanna had proved over and over that women were not weak. Kel had dreamed that someday she too will become a lady knight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lord Wyldon's office was painted brown and very dull in Kel's opinion. thought Kel in amusement; but this situation was not something to be jested about. She then prepared herself for the worst and then it came. "I'm sorry to inform you that you will have to leave the palace. You will not be able to survive the Knighthood much less the Ordeal." Kel's hazel eyes looked at him with a mixture of pure hated, anger, and confusion. She couldn't hold on her Yamani mask on but to no avail; she suddenly burst out "I'll show you Lord Wyldon that females aren't weak!! I'll make you sorry!" Kel suddenly turned and stomped out of the room leaving the bewildered Lord Wyldon behind her. No one had ever spoken to him with such contempt before.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with those hated words that Lord Wyldon had spoken to her. Then a thought struck her But a part of her mind kept nagging her. that made Kel guilty. Sighing she climbed out of bed and lit a candle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lord Wyldon paced his chamber. His thoughts were all jumbled up. The biggest question that kept him full awake said part of his mind said a sensible part of his mind. Giving a frustrated groan Lord Wyldon resumed pacing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel dipped her pen into the black ink and began writing:  
  
Dear Neal (and everyone else), I'm really sorry that I have to leave you all so quickly. I hope you will forgive me when I come back. I'm going back to the Yamani Islands to train for Shang. Once I'm done with my training I'll be back I promise. I hope to see you all soon.  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
Kel  
  
P.S. Please tell my parents for me Ok? And remember to eat your vegetables.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN. Hi. I'm soooo sorry for not updating since..forever. But, I'm trying to revise the story 'cuase it's been so long since I've written. (I forgot the plot!) But don't worry I'm revising it just.a little.ya. Well I'm really really sorry for not updating. (Especially Andrefla! I'm sooo sorry!) *cries* 


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: Keldary is rejected to continue her page years. She disappears on her last day and returns to Tortall after seven years.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that appear in Tamora Pierce's books are her's except for my of the other characters that you do you do not recognize. (Those would be mine.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: STILL REVISING THIS ONE..*growls* I accidentally deleted my last chapter.arrghh.. Now I have to type it all overrrr! *mutters* well this is what I have so far.  
  
The Dragoness' Return  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(Something that will help you understands my story better!!) Prologue: Joren is NOT dead 'cause I don't want him to be. There are the Shang characters. Such as the Shang Horse (I forgot his name!!) and Grandmother. Other character will pop in soon too! Well enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel silently slipped out of her room, locking the door behind her. She was already fully dressed. She wore a forest green hooded cloak over her breeches and tunic, to avoid being seen. Kel didn't feel like talking to anyone, much less, for then to figure out what she had in mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked down the hall to Neal's room. Kel took out a medal lock pick and began to unlock his door. When the lock finally gave away with a faint click, Kel slipped into Neal's room and closed the door quietly behind her. She walked over to Neal's bedside and just watched him sleep for awhile. Neal's chest rose and fell to his soft rhythmical breathing; his face held an air of peacefulness. Kel's mind began to wander, thinking of all the fun times they had together and when Kel had a crush on him. That brought a simile to her lips. She snapped out of her daze and dropped the parchment on Neals' bedside table and slipped quietly out of his room; locking the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel walked quiet as a shadow out to the stables. Hoshi softly nickered a greeting. Kel took the tack and saddle off the wall and saddled the mare. (Is Hoshi a girl or boy? I forgot.Oh well) She led the horse out side and jumped into the saddle. With a swish of her cloak she was gone into the night. But, what she did not know was that there was someone watching her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel rode until dusk the next day, only stopping to rest for short periods of time, along the way, until she reached a town. Which she knew was nearby. When she had reached a inn, the sign hung from a wooden board over the door way. I read the Prancing Pony. (It sounds familiar, but, it seems to fit. Right?) She opened the door and walked into a lit room. A merry fire crackled in the fireplace; men were sitting at tables talking; some wandering minstrels were playing lively songs in a corner. Kel surveyed the room. She almost overlooked a person who seemed strangely familiar. The man looked up and caught her staring at him. He raised a hand in a friendly hello and motioned for her to sit in the empty chair at his table. Kel slid into a seat and exclaimed, " Shang Horse! What are you doing here?! I thought you went back to the Yamani Islands a long time ago!!!" "Yes, I just came back." He replied. "Now, what are YOU doing here at this time?" Kel blushed scarlet and said, "Well, Lord Wyldon didn't let me continue-." "What?!!! My best student who nearly got me in the dust on her first day did not get to continue her page years?!! What was Lord Wyldon thinking?!!!" The Shang Horse hollered and jumped out of his chair. Causing him to be stared at by the onlookers. He noticed this and gave them all a death glare and growled "What are YOU looking at?!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Questions Answered! I hope

Hi everyone this is a little note from Me. Ok well some of you have some questions about Hoshi. Let's just say that Hoshi was a gift from the Yamani Emperor and Empress before she left and came back to Tortall. Then Kel brought the horse over to the castle when she had probationary page training and. you know the rest.  
  
Kel DOESN'T have the horse Peachblossom. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I DON'T want that horse be put up for dog chow. Let's just say that Peachblossom never existed! *Peachblossom kicks Eflin Warrior in the shins* *yelps* *Hey!!! Do you want to be made into dog chow?!!!!* *Well, Noooo, but That wasn't nice!!!* *so what?!!!* * Peachblossom dumps Elfin Warrior onto the ground*  
  
Okk let's get back to where I was..  
  
Joren is ALIVE. He's not dead, but a Knight!!! Whooho! I don't like the idea of having someone die.ughh..and my other reason is. well. uh..nevermind.*blushes*  
  
The Shang Horse and Grandmother (the other Shang person, I forgot her name!! Sorries!! If anyone knows e-mail it to me!! It will me much appreciated!!!) left court for about a year now to travel around Totrall. They are on their way returning to the castle now.  
  
Kel still has all of the friends that are in the book "Squire" and yes, even Dom!!! Hah ha They'll make a great couple will they? *evil crackle*  
  
Well I HOPE this will answer some of your questions. If you need anything answered you may e-mail me. But in the subject please put THE DRAGONESS if you don't I'll just delete it. My e-mail is: Lucy0639@AOL.com Well thanks for reading this!! Bye bye!!!  
  
Elfin Warrior Maiden 


	4. He What!

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Since school had started which is SUCH a pain in the bum.. Oh well, here's my next chapter hope you like it. Remember to review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah... Almost forgot this..  
  
dIsClAiMeR: All of the characters and places in this story belong to the all powerful and wonderful Tamora Pierce!!!!!! Even though how much I wish that I own Joren!! *gets smacked in the head* *owwwwwwww! I said I WISH!! geesh!* *So what hurry up and stop blabbering you pickle-head!!!!!* *OK OK!!!!!!* Happy now? *Humph*  
  
Yomon is mine..all mine..  
  
Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kel looked up surprised. She had never heard the Shang Horse yell THAT loud before. But as she studied the situation a little further she saw that his menacing glare was not directed at the onlookers but at the dark shape in the doorway of the inn. As the mysterious figure stepped into the room so that the light will go on his face Kel's hazel eyes widened and her jaw dropped dramatically.  
  
The man was a few years older than Kel and TALL, even taller than Kel when she had towered over her fellow pages when she was at the place.  
  
His shoulder length dark brown hair was swept into a leather tie at the nape of his neck. He wore an emerald green tunic with gold trimmings and lacings with a crisp white full sleeved shirt underneath with a pair of chocolate brown breeches and black leather boots. There was a magnificent silver sword that hung at his side that looked as beautiful, dangerous, and deadly all at once. But the most astonishing about him was the air he carried with him and his eyes. They were sparking ice emerald green.  
  
" I apologize for staring disi my friend." The stranger announced with an air good natured humor and a bit mockery. His ice like eyes twinkling at the furious man seated next to Kel.  
  
"Hello Yomon, it's nice to see you too. Why -may I ask- in Mithro's name are you doing here?!" The Shang Horse snapped at Yomon. With the air of hurt dignity and turned back to Kel.  
  
"And Kel shut your mouth you might catch some flies." Kel glared at him and humphed.  
  
As this little exchange was going on the few people who were in the room with them said their goodnights and went out since it was quite late. The room was then emptied except for the three people who still occupied the room.  
  
Kel racked her brain for me meaning of disi. She KNEW she heard it somewhere. Her brow furrowed in concentration and... Ah ha! It means silly youngling!  
  
Kel thought in confusion.  
  
Then as the two men were chatting away, Yomon broke away from what he was saying and stared at Kel.  
  
Kel stared back and he looked at her with a facial expression that could be registered as both shocked and with awe. Yomon gave her a lopsided smile and gave her a gracious bow, bending almost in half and said,  
  
" Hello elemental princess."  
  
The Shang dragon watched in amusement as Kel jumped up out of her chair intending that she had enough of this and while in the process of getting up she kicked Yomon hard in the shins.  
  
Making him yowl like a banshee. Since he wasn't expecting an onslaught so quickly.  
  
Once he stopped he gasped,"  
  
Dear princess what did I do to make you so infuriated?"  
  
"THERE IS IN NO WAY I AM AN ELEMENTAL PRINCESS!"  
  
A slow sly smile began on Yomon's face as he looked at Kel.  
  
"Would you like to make a bet on that princess? But if you lose I get a kiss with you in a dress."  
  
"What?!!!!! I am never ev-"  
  
Kel stopped when Yomon started giving her those big puppy eyes.  
  
"Ughhhh men!!! Fine!!"  
  
Kel said and stomped up the inn stairs to bed slamming the door behind her.  
  
Yomon watched the staircase that Kel had disappeared up to and turned back to the Shang Horse giving him a HUGE grin. And miraculously he grinned and back.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now get Reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Author's Note

Hello.  
  
I'll try to review as much as I can throughout this school year but currently it has been an onslaught of schoolwork and everything. Basically, I'm going nuts. But I'll try to update as much as possible for all of my readers. Once again I apologize for no updating more. And that I'll try harder to find time to continue this story. For now, see you around.  
  
One for thing, If you have any ideas that you would like to share with me about this story, please do so in your reviews.  
  
Best of luck,  
  
Elfin Warrior Maiden 


End file.
